


Petrified

by Lieju



Category: Spirou et Fantasio
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8016847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieju/pseuds/Lieju
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pairing: Tian/Callaway's assistant from Petrified Giants.</p><p>(The Indonesian researcher is called Tian, the blonde lady is Callaway's assistant, we don't know her name as far as I can find out)</p><p>An alternative end to petrified giant. Also excuse for me to get the handcuffed together trope done and over with for Femslash trope bingo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petrified

 

Tian groaned, tugging at her handcuffs a bit.

 

The blonde woman on the other end of the cuffs gave a gasp of pain.

 

_Good. Serves her right._

 

Tian glanced at her, tugging a bit more at the cuffs, just to spite her. Bill Callaway's assistant yelped.

 

Wait, was she actually hurt?

 

"Sorry", Tian offered. She couldn't help pointing out: "But this is _your_ fault."

 

"My fault?"

 

Well, she didn't seem that badly hurt after all. But the way she had held her shoulder made Tian pause. Hopefully it wasn't dislocated. After they had been cuffed together Tian might have had dragged her along a bit too roughly. To her defense they had been chased by some kind of dinosaurs.

And without Tian the assistant would have never found her way into this small cave.

So nope, Tian decided, she wasn't going to feel guilty.

 

"I was quite happily on the boat thank you very much... Everything was going so well. Until you and your bellhop friend messed it all up."

 

Tian frowned at the mention of Spirou. Not that she exactly wanted to see him, but she did worry about him and the others...

 

"And you just happened to carry a pair of handcuffs with you?" she asked.

 

"Yes. These are not my _nice_ pair mind you. Not that I planned to cuff you to begin with. It was meant for Calloway, to make sure he didn't run off on his own... Or Fanfan maybe..."

 

Tian leaned on the cave wall, and peered outside. "It seems like the dinosaurs didn't come this way at least. So you got me to thank for dragging your pretty butt out of there."

 

Tian bit her tongue a bit too late. She was bad at this. The blonde had been wearing a rather revealing dress to begin with, and it had gotten torn even more in the chaos- Shit, had she been staring? She was insecure of any romantic stuff to begin with, and might have over reacted with Spirou... Tian was so used to men coming onto her she was sometimes in habit of trying to push men out of their comfort level. It was surprising how many men would just back off when confronted with the fact she wasn't some exotic subservient flower just waiting for the right guy.

Or the right girl, not that people usually assumed that.

 

"Mosasaurs."

 

That interrupted Tian's worries over whether she had stared into her cleavage at some point and if it had been noticeable. "Huh?"

 

"Those were more likely some kind of Mosasaurs. Not dinosaurs. More some kind of marine lizards."

 

Now she definitely spotted Tian staring. Luckily at her face.

 

"I was really into paleontology as a kid. And a teen. And in my twenties, and hmmh then really it becomes a matter of 'it's not polite to ask a lady her age'."

 

"Not just a pretty face then, huh?"

 

She seemed to pick up on her sarcasm. "I have a degree in engineering,  _girl_ , I was responsible for maintaining Bill's  _ bathyscaphe. He wouldn't have known what to do with that thing without me. Ah that thing was a beauty..." She groaned. "And now it's gone." _

 

_ "Eaten by giant lizards." _

 

_ "I guess I need a new job." _

 

_ She lifted her arm, flinching a bit. "You happen to need an engineer with expertise in free-diving self-propelled deep-sea submersibles?" _

 

_ Tian supposed she couldn't be that badly hurt if she had her horrible sense of humour left. "What, was this how you got your gig with Callaway? Handcuffed him and dragged him to a cave?" _

 

_ But as Tian thought back to their escape, the blonde had seemed genuinely panicked. At least she seemed to be feeling better now? _

 

_ "Something like that. With my nice pair of cuffs. The ones with leopard prints. Or my Doctor Who cosplay cuffs." _

 

_ Tian lifted an eyebrow. "Did Doctor Who get really kinky and Torchwoody after I stopped watching?" _

 

_ "When did you stop?" _

 

_ "After the hot one died. Tennant." _

 

_ "Fake fangirl. You should see my Amy Pond cosplay." _

 

_ "Hey, it's not me who is an engineer and somehow managed to cuff myself to a practical stranger." _

 

_ Tian pursed her lips. "Pfoobm pfoombf!" _

 

_ The blonde stared as if she was insane. Tian returned the stare. "I was imitating the TARDIS!" _

 

_ "Pfft, the TARDIS goes more like-" she made a tube of her hand. "Whooomb Whoooomb." _

 

_ The blonde grinned. "What did I say about fake fangirls?" _

 

_ There was maybe something in her smile that made Tian realize she was sort of still in shock. And that she shivered. Shock or cold? She hadn't been wearing much to begin with, and the cocktail dress had gotten torn during their escape. _

 

_ "Are you cold?" _

 

_ The blonde nodded. "A bit." _

 

_ Tian squirmed out of her jacket. "You can have this." _

 

_ After more squirming, they managed to get the jacket off her and on the blonde, although turning it inside out to work around the cuffs. _

 

_ "Thanks." _

 

_ "It's okay." _

 

_ "Too bad we don't have a time machine", Tian said. "Sure could use one right now. To travel back in time just long enough to see where Spirou and the others were going... And follow them." _

 

_ The blonde peered out. "It's getting dark... Part of me regrets running since when do I get to see live mosasaurs again?" _

 

_ "Oh, when ever will you get the opportunity to be eaten by lizards again?" _

 

_ "They were somewhat bigger and more ferocious when up close and alive than I ever expected them to be just looking at the skeletons in museums... Also you could have a time machine and you'd just go back to an hour?" _

 

_ "Well, if we wouldn't care about messing the space time continuum, I'd love to go to the heyday of this civilization... My thesis supervisor would flip his shit at my paper though." _

 

_ "You can still do that", she pointed out. "Somehow I think your report on how giant lizards protected an ancient necropolis will be shit-flipping-worthy. Ah, mind if we sit down? I don't think we need to run and-" _

 

_ "Oh, of course, sorry." _

 

_ They sat down.  _

 

_ "It's probably best to wait for the morning", Tian noted.  _

 

_ "It sounds like the mosasaurs are gone." The blonde pursed her lips. "Which is sort of a shame..." _

 

_ "You can get back to getting eaten right afterwards." _

 

_ Tian sighed. Hmh why not? She had sort of flirted with Spirou earlier but it seemed like she had somewhat misinterpreted some of his friendliness as flirting, judging by how eagerly he had ran off to save his best friend and she hadn't been serious with him to begin with... _

 

_ She leaned on the other woman, partly for warmth. "So, after all this is done, want to get a cup of coffee? We can talk about our future endeavours. I think we could talk of job opportunities." _

 

_ "And Doctor Who." She slipped an arm around Tian. _

 

_ "So, it's a date." Tian realized something. "So, what was your name again..?" _

 


End file.
